User talk:Xebla
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dark Amphithere FanFiction Stories Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley How's it going? Hi, I just wanted to stop by and say you are doing an awesome job here. Let me know if you need any help. Happy editing! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not the only one who edit this wiki Sarah, Dark Amphithere are doing the edit as well. There will be more edit soon. Bye! xebla : Sweet let me know if you need help! Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : I'll let you know if I need help Sarah. Thank! from xebla Hi Xebla, Thanks for the introduction, and I'm glad you've seen my reviews. I try. Anyway, wiki is brand new for me, so I'm here, and walking blind. XD But that's how you live, by putting yourself out there. So I'll be around, possibly putting in my input. Thanks again for the message.... it took me way too long to figure out how to respond to your message XD Dunes24 01:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC)duney : Hey Dunes - You can find a bunch of help pages and check out our support forums on Community Central (as well as find live chat and our staff blog there). Let me know if you need further help! Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. How do I set up my own wiki? I've been on several, but I'm thinking about writing a Fanfiction and I might want to make a wiki on that. How do I set one up and make it efficent? WhiteOwl174 Thanks for your help! I'll work on my fanfic for a while before I do a wiki. Thanks again! WhiteOwl174 Hey, I'm a great fan of Total Pokémon series like you by a lot, and recently I decided to write down an own series inspired to that. I'd like to know if someone would be interested about reading it... just this, feel free to leave me an answer, thanks for the attention! King Flurry51 (talk) 23:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC) King Flurry 51 King Flurry51 (talk) 23:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC)